In the manner that most interconnected modern computer systems operate, there exist system controls and needs for system controls to make sure that operations are, and remain, secure. Much effort is expended to improve actual operations of computer systems that exist in various forms of networks, with interchanges between internal secure systems and open inputs from unvalidated sources from outside of those internal secure systems being a focal point. Events (attacks) may degrade system performance, and optimally, efforts are made to reduce what is known as attack surfaces of the system, such as weak links that may be exploited by attackers. At the crossroads of Security Information Management and Security Event Management lay a field of technical work known as SIEM. Pioneered by companies such as Forsythe, Cisco and Gartner, methods and systems for protection of computer systems present a vigorous area of innovation as improvements in the computer systems themselves and the ability to protect against attacks remain an ongoing concern.
Web application firewalls are known in the art. However as much as these web application firewalls may filter and help reduce attack surfaces, and help stop known vulnerabilities, they are not sufficient to provide governance of the various validators within systems and called by executing applications which themselves may be open to receiving data from clients and users from outside sources (for example, a form on a web page open to the public for the public to enter data into the form). In other words, applications may be built with validators, and it may be known what validators should have done but uncertainty as to validators having done what they should have done exists, and generally there is no governance as to making sure that the validators have actually done what they should have done at or during runtime of one or more applications dealing with external and initially uncontrolled data, data fields and/or data types.